Competitive Battling Tiers
Ubers Tier This is where most of the legendary Pokemon of all generations reside. It is a high-powered, fast, and intense tier. Ubers allows every Pokemon to compete. Pokemon considered to be Uber are: *Arceus *Darkrai *Deoxys *Deoxys-A *Deoxys-D *Deoxys-S *Dialga *Garchomp *Giratina *Giratina-O *Groudon *Gyrados *Ho-oh *Infernape *Kyogre *Latios *Latias (With Soul Dew) *Lucario *Lugia *Luxray *Manaphy *Mew *Mewtwo *Palkia *Rayquaza *Shaymin-S *Staraptor *Wobbuffet OU (Over Used) Tier This is where most of the players of the game do their battling. This tier is focused mainly on speed and physical or mixed attacks, due to the popularity of stall teams. This tier allows all Pokemon in any lower tier to compete. Pokemon considered to be OU are: *Aerodactyl *Alakazam *Azelf *Blissey *Breloom *Bronzong *Celebi *Cresselia *Dragonite *Dusknoir *Electivire *Empoleon *Flygon *Forretress *Gengar *Gliscor *Heatran *Heracross *Hippowdon *Jirachi *Jolteon *Kingdra *Latias (Without Soul Dew *Machamp *Magnezone *Mamoswine *Metagross *Ninjask *Porygon-Z *Rhyperior *Rotom-C *Rotom-F *Rotom-H *Rotom-S *Rotom-W *Salamence *Scizor *Skarmory *Smeargle *Snorlax *Starmie *Suicune *Swampert *Tentacruel *Togekiss *Tyranitar *Vaporeon *Weavile *Zapdos BL (Border Line) "Tier" BL isn't considered a "tier" by itself. It is comprised of Pokemon deemed too powerful for UU but too weak or at too much of a disadvantage to be in OU. Pokemon that are considered BL are: *Abomasnow *Crobat *Froslass *Gallade *Raikou *Shaymin UU (Under Used) Tier This tier is full of Pokemon that are deemed to be too weak or to have a disadvantage of some sort in OU. Also, some of the UU Pokemon have plenty of power and advantages, but are just unpopular. UU allows all Pokemon from any lower tier to compete. Pokemon included in UU are: *Absol *Altaria *Ambipom *Arcanine *Azumarill *Blastoise *Blaziken *Chansey *Charizard *Claydol *Clefable *Donphan *Drapion *Dugtrio *Electrode *Espeon *Feraligatr *Gardevoir *Hariyama *Hitmonlee *Hitmontop *Houndoom *Kabutops *Lanturn *Ludicolo *Magmortar *Mesprit *Milotic *Miltank *Mismagius *Moltres *Muk *Nidoking *Nidoqueen *Ninetales *Omastar *Poliwrath *Porygon2 *Primeape *Regirock *Registeel *Roserade *Rotom *Sceptile *Scyther *Slowbro *Spiritomb *Steelix *Swellow *Torterra *Toxicroak *Typhlosion *Umbreon *Uxie *Venusaur *Weezing *Yanmega NU (Never Used) Tier NU is basically a trashlist for UU, it has some of the weakest fully evolved Pokemon in the game, or is just plain useless. Pokemon in NU are: *Aggron *Ampharos *Arbok *Ariados *Armaldo *Articuno *Banette *Bastiodon *Beautifly *Beedrill *Bellossom *Bibarel *Butterfree *Cacturne *Camerupt *Carnivine *Castform *Chatot *Cherrim *Chimecho *Clamperl *Cloyster *Corsola *Cradily *Crawdaunt *Delcatty *Delibird *Dewgong *Ditto *Dodrio *Drifblim *Dunsparce *Dustox *Entei *Exeggutor *Exploud *Farfetch'd *Fearow *Flareon *Floatzel *Furret *Gardevoir *Gastrodon *Girafarig *Glaceon *Glalie *Golduck *Golem *Gorebyss *Granbull *Grumpig *Hitmonchan *Huntail *Hypno *Illumise *Jumpluff *Jynx *Kangaskhan *Kecleon *Kingler *Kricketune *Lapras *Leafeon *Ledian *Lickilicky *Linoone *Lopunny *Lumineon *Lunatone *Luvdisc *Luxray *Magcargo *Magneton *Manectric *Mantine *Marowak *Masquerain *Mawile *Medicham *Mightyena *Minun *Mothim *Mr. Mime *Muk *Ninetales *Noctowl *Octillery *Parasect *Pelipper *Persian *Phione *Pidgeot *Pikachu *Pinsir *Plusle *Politoed *Poliwrath *Primeape *Probopass *Purugly *Quagsire *Qwilfish *Raichu *Rampardos *Rapidash *Raticate *Regice *Regigigas *Relicanth *Sableye *Sandslash *Seaking *Seviper *Sharpedo *Shedinja *Shiftry *Shuckle *Skuntank *Slaking *Slowking *Solrock *Spinda *Stantler *Sudowoodo *Sunflora *Swalot *Tauros *Torkoal *Trapinch *Tropius *Unown *Ursaring *Venomoth *Vespiquen *Victreebel *Vigoroth *Vileplume *Volbeat *Wailord *Walrein *Whiscash *Wigglytuff *Wormadam-P *Wormadam-S *Wormadam-T *Xatu *Zangoose NFE (Not Fully Evolved) Tier This tier placement is for Pokemon that have not fully evolved. All these Pokemon are basically useless in battles. *List will be made soon